The Setup/Walkthrough
WALKTHROUGH Recommended Equipment: Nothing to equip but if you like, bring a Kevlar body armor Note: the start is a little creepy as all those gangsters, druglord, professional killer & guns dealer you have taken out are missions order by the same client. Now looks like this client is paying you alot more money just to kill a doctor. Something is not right as you cannot purchase any weapons. Looks like you have to A.O.S(aquire on site) for weapons in the asylum. A cut scene will show that our hitman has arrived at the asylum. Notice the symbol on the gate, familiar right? That's the symbol of this game. After you gain control, head up the asylum and through the main door inside. Once you are through the door, a clerk will come to you and a cut scene will show. Hitman will present his name and says that he is looking for Dr. Kovacs. Listen to the clerk as he is giving the directions to Dr. Kovacs office. Next follow him into the main hall and then the clerk just went back to his post. Wait for a while as the clerk eariler will call 'Professor' Ort-meyer. This is the 'Professor' mention in Lee Hong's letter previously??? Once you have regained your composure, go through the door opposite the dorr in which the clerk resides. Take the childrens book from one of the shelves there. Now head all the way upstairs and go through the door there. You are now in a laboratory. Aquire the UZI, Franchi PA 3 & 3 shotgun ammo there. Try not to alert the personel in this facility by carrying a weapon in your hands. So avoid the Franchi. Move back into the main hall and enter into the double doors at the northside(map reference). You have arrived in a circular room with a fountain in the center. Head northwest into the corridor without a stone cravings at the top on the doorway. Go pass the gate there and you should come across a set of 2 double doors on each side of your right & left(the far left double doors is actually the elevator). Take the double to your left closest to you. Look around the sink area and you will come across 2 rubber duckies. Take only one of them and take the elevator up to 2nd floor(remember the elevator nearby?). Once you arrived at the 2nd floor, turn right and next to the elevator is the washroom. Go in and look for a first aid kit on the wall. Open up and take the syringe inside(remember to out it away). This little gift is for Dr. Kovacs. Now go into the room on the left after you exit from the washroom(the door is directly to the left side of the double doors infront). Go on in and approaches Dr. Kovacs(guy behind the desk) and a cut scene will show that hitman will have a nice conversation with him. After the conversation, hit sneak mode and go behind Dr. Kovacs. As you are moving even closer to Dr. Kovacs, you will get a scene where the SWAT team have arrived and are looking for you(courtesy of Professor Ort-meyer). After the scene, quickly take out the syringe and plugged it into Kovacs. Once he is silenced, take his clothes and put your syringe away. Move to the notice board beside the window and take the sanitarium key. This key will open all doors and gates. By now those SWATs should have found you. But you have changed into a doctor so they will not bother you. So try not to fight them as mostly you'll get yourself killed. There is a door opposite Kovacs's office with a Franchi PA 3, Walter WA 2000 sniper rifle, 3 sniper ammo & 2 shotgun ammo(should you decided to take on the SWAT). Remember that you have collected a children book & a rubber duckie, well there is another item and that is a teddy bear. Go through the double doors next to the offices and into a big operation room. Turn right from there and through the door. After you go through the door, turn right again and through the door. You should see a teddy bear on the bed infront of you. Take it. Now to find the owners of those items. Actually those items belongs to the nuts here. Head back out into the operation room and go through the door infront of you. Once through, look for a nut and talk to him. He will tell you something about a book. Get the clue??? Just give him the book(equip the book and right click when close to the nut). After that he will say something about the antidote? Do we really need to trust a nutcase? I don't think so. Need weapon??? There are plenty on the 3rd floor. There are M16A2 + 4clips, hardballer + 2 ammos, 3 UZI clips, a Mossberg shotgun & 3 shotgun ammo. Make sure that you had a weapon on you(those can be place inside your coat). This is for emergency. Just take the stairs at the far eastside which says roof access and go up the stairs til the end. Once you reached the roof top, there is a locker there with a Mossberg shotgun + 4 shotgun ammo. Move across the roof and exit through the other roof top door(do not fall from the roof as this will end your life). Go down the stairs and once you reached a floor, go forward and turn into the double doors on your right. You will see a guy sitting on a chair with his head swinging side by side. Talk to him and you will notice that he is the CIA agent you rescue from Lee Hong's underground basement in 'THE LEE HONG ASSASSINATION' mission. And he is drugged. He'll also tell about your identity and that is you are a clone created by using DNA. The person who created you is non other than Professor Ort-meyer. Looks like you need to find the antidote for him. Checkout the metal caged counter in this room. Go in and open the locker and take the antidote. Give the antidote shot to Mr. CIA and he will show you the secret way into the basement. Just follow him. The only trouble is that this guy doesn't know how to open a door!!! By the end, he will lead you to the elevator. And then you'll get another cut scene where Mr. CIA tells you that the entrance is at the bottom of the elevator shaft. Then he will take the elevator up thus revealing a set of stairs down there. Just go down and you will cleared this mission. Congratulations!!! You have completely infiltrated the asylum. Note: You can skip the part where you return the items to the nutcases. And, I don't know if this is some kind of bug, but in the corridor opposite the elevator, you can change into your suit in one spot, though there are no visible clothes anywhere. Wow. So creepy. If you want to finish the mission faster, after picking up the weapons and killing Dr Kovacs, pick up the key and run straight to the elevator. Get in, select an upper floor and quickly rush out. The elevator will go up and you can take the stairs down. (Basically, skip Agent Smith.) Category:Hitman: Codename 47 walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs Category:Hitman: Codename 47